


Fallen Angel

by IBelieveInLove (CrystalNavy)



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: F/M, Those two deserve the best, not in the way you think, rescue romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/IBelieveInLove
Summary: Many would have thought that Nasuada was captured by Murtagh. However, the truth was that she let him capture her.





	Fallen Angel

There was shuffling near the door, and a single creature entered. An Urgal, from the looks of it.

"Greetings, Ushnark." he greeted in deep guttural voice "We have regrouped, and decided to return to your service. And as proof, we brought you the rebel leader."

Murtagh's blood ran cold as two more Urgals stepped in, dragging Nasuada between them. 

"You have proven yourselves worthy." Galbatorix stood up "See to it that she doesn't escape."

As they did, one of the Urgals - the leader, Murtagh realized - brushed past him.

"Night predator sends their regards." he whispered "I am Nar Garzvog, the leader of Night predator's special forces. Be on the lookout."

-x-

Apparently, Galbatorix had decided that marrying Nasuada would be a better way to get rid of his foes than open warfare.

The three Urgals, as well as Murtagh, were forced to attend the wedding.

"Night predator! Night predator! Night predator!" Nar Garzvog chanted under his breath the entire time during the wedding

"Who is Night predator?" Murtagh asked quietly

"You'll find out soon enough." Nar Garzvog spoke just as quietly, grinning widely "When Night predator attacks, few could hide."

Murtagh nodded, even though he was still confused.

"Would you like to show us the interior of the castle in the meantime?" Nar Garzvog asked amiably

-x-

They were halfway down the corridor, when Murtagh felt a dagger pressed against his back

"Just as Selena turned against Morzan, so too did we turn against Ushnark." Nar Garzvog said "Now call your dragon. Night predator awaits."

"I figured as much." Murtagh grinned "I saw your symbols flying together."

"Then you'll find our request pleasant." Nar Garzvog laughed "Now, if you want to taste freedom again, I suggest you do as we say."

"My oaths......"

"Are broken. Night predator saw to that."


End file.
